


Mitch Jones but piss kink

by ACynicalPerson



Category: Twitch - Fandom
Genre: Masturbation, Piss, Piss kink, Porn, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACynicalPerson/pseuds/ACynicalPerson
Summary: Basically the title!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Mitch Jones but piss kink

**Author's Note:**

> There is exactly zero Mitch Jones content on this website. I am thrilled to have this be the first.

Mitch stretched his neck. After a long day of fuck all, he realized he had had exactly nothing to drink since yesterday. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, his bones aching as he sat up from his computer.

Mitch startled as he checked his phone. He hadn't noticed it had got so late. 

"Fuck!" he repeated, slightly more irritated with himself.

He paused for a moment as an idea began to take shape in his head. He knew exactly how to cheer himself up.

His other head started perking up as he grabbed the largest plastic cup he owned. He had done this enough times; Mitch's body got excited practically on reflex at this point.

He quickly gulped down three cupfuls of water, pausing for a second to catch his breath.

Mitch lost count soon after that, only stopping once his stomach started to feel slightly distended.

Letting out a soft groan, he got into bed.

He was hardly able to sleep for excitement for what was to come, his dick throbbing a bit in his boxers. 

Reaching down, Mitch gave it a quick squeeze, trying not to get too worked up before he went to sleep. 

It took him over two hours, but he managed it. 

\---

Mitch came to blearily, glancing at his phone.

It was 2 pm. 

His bladder felt like it was going to burst as he fumbled for the bottle he kept by the bed.

He moaned softly, trying to line his dick up with the bottle's opening before it was too late.

Unfortunately, it was too late. 

Mitch felt the wave rise up in him as he grasped desperately.

He just couldn't hold it anymore, a strong stream flowing from him like a tidal wave.

He let out a gasp as the pressure within him slowly lifted, unadulterated pleasure coursing through him.

About half made it into the bottle, the rest spilling various places. 

The front of Mitch's boxers were soaked, and so were his sheets, some was even trickling down to the floor. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He moaned in pleasure at the thought of someone finding him like this, laying half out of bed, rock hard and soaked in his own urine. 

The warm stream was starting to slow.

As soon as it stopped, he reached down and started jerking himself off savagely.

It took him no time at all before he was shuddering through his orgasm, eyes slamming shut. 

His mouth fell open as he came.

None of it made it into the bottle, as he had abandoned it on the floor.

Mitch came down from his high slowly, staring at the mess he'd made.

".....guess it's time to change my sheets," he joked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You better have enjoyed that you heathens.


End file.
